


a fiery spirit with a pair of wings

by Mother_North



Series: Misc. [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Experimental Style, Feelings, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, inspired by the one and only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: A free verse inspired by Yuzuru Hanyu.





	a fiery spirit with a pair of wings

**Author's Note:**

> A continuous source of inspiration.  
> This boy deserves the whole world, doesn't he..?  
> #GetWellSoonYuzuru

**

 

I am all alone with my soul extracted and torn

You are a sacred image imbedded into my core

Revered and profound, too powerful to ever ignore

My heart is beating wildly in my constricting chest

I am digging you out to the daylight from memory shelves

You seem too beautiful to be real, a celestial being of steel –

Of steel are the plates of your heart, upon which your fate

Is engraved; you were made to shine and to rejuvenate

The hidden forces inside you are of the flames that burn

In the darkest of hours, bright as the dawn of the new day

You deem ascending higher, conquering yourself for a desire

To soar and to create: feather-like grace and ethereal beauty

You inspire both love and hate, you seem to exist to illuminate

With a stroke of a sharpened blade you are telling your stories

Laying yourself bare for all to see – a naked nerve, a primary flower;

An ancient Sage, both a Romeo and a Juliet, a delicate sakura petal,

An autumn Spirit and a fiery Phoenix, a forest Nymph and a pearly Swan…

You dwell in hearts and minds, you stitch together pieces of souls torn

You are a sacred image at the back of closed eyelids, always held dear –

A whimsical vision with a pair of powerful wings and a real core of steel.  

 

**


End file.
